


Salvation

by feralpope



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Forgiveness, Mourning, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralpope/pseuds/feralpope
Summary: She had killed unjustly, abused her power to see her loved ones and had hurt and hidden from everyone else she had cared for.A monster like her should not continue to breathe.Yet here she stands.A birthday fic for Rhea.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Salvation

5 years.

For five years she had been dragged to that dark chamber kicking and screaming for her beloved, for 5 years she regretted and blamed herself for the horrible state of Fodlan, and for five years she truly believed her life was over, and her mother would never come back.

Even after her release and sudden revival of her beloved Byleth, even after taking missiles to the face to protect all she loved, and she could hardly forget the battle of Garreg Mach, how she had lost control of a part of herself, knowing that she had the chance to live a happy life, even without her mother.

She knew that Sothis would never return, she should be bowling on the ground, her life's work was gone, destroyed by her worst enemy.

Yet she felt strangely relieved, free even.

Her ears still partially hurt from the scolding she was given from her mother, it was oddly nostalgic, how she had landed in her arms and was held like a disobedient child.

She should have died.

A monster like her should have not even been accepted by the heavens.

How foolish would it to be to think that Byleth could love her, after all she had done, she should have given up on this tragic, sad life and joined her mother and siblings in heaven when she had the chance.

...Yet she didn’t

Rhea didn’t.

Perhaps Seiros had died the moment she started loving Byleth for her patience and kindness, And as time went on, she did not seek out Byleth to check on the vessels heart but... 

For once in her life, she had opened her heart to a human, despite everything she had went through with them, the slaughter of her people, and the creation of the relics, Byleth had reached for her hand and Byleth had held it.

Perhaps it is foolish lost dream, to think that she could live a happy life, to create a family, to correct her mistakes and make Fodlan into the haven it was all those years ago.

Footsteps resonated from the bottom of the Goddess Tower, heels clicking against each individual step.

But she had to believe, she needed her forgiveness, Byleth's forgiveness.

For it was her salvation.


End file.
